Blackguard Base
General Information *Blackguard bases are bases controlled by the Blackguard that appear regularly in the Archipelago. **Like Mercenary bases, Blackguard Bases appear in random locations around your Archipelago. **The fewer Blackguard bases you have on your Archipelago, the more likely it is that more will appear. Read more about Invasions. *Most Blackguard bases are designed by Supercell themselves, however there are many other Blackguard bases designed by players through the Blackguard Base Builder. **Blackguard bases that are designed by players will have a pair of hammers above the red circle denoting the base's experience level. When scouting such a base, the name of the designer of the base will appear in the top-left corner. **Destroying a player-created Blackguard base generally yields 10% more resource rewards than a Blackguard base created by Supercell. *These bases give decent amounts of life, magma, and ice Power Stones (depending on the the island's terrain), Resources, and 1-2 Victory Points. **If you are in a Task Force, they also have a 25% chance of awarding one piece of Intel. **If you have built the Weapon Lab, they also have an 8% chance to award a Prototype Module. *Each Blackguard base has its own setup of Defensive Buildings and, sometimes, some Support Buildings. Although, many of them do have Supply Buildings. These are good for easily replenishing Gunboat energy. **The Defensive Buildings do not follow the rules of a player base. For example: some bases have 10 Boom Cannons while the most a player can have is five. *Each base has a specific layout, but the levels of defenses can vary. **This also affects that base's XP level. **Some variations of a base may even have Mines or Boom Mines while other variations do not. *As you defeat more and more Blackguard Bases, they get progressively harder. The more you beat, the harder new ones will be. *If you have Tribes available to help you, they can use their native militia to help you destroy Blackguard Bases in their region. This comes at the cost of only obtaining a fraction of the Resources you would earn if you destroyed it yourself unless you upgrade the tribe to level 5, as well as the inability to obtain Prototype Modules or Power Stones that are larger than Fragments. Second Victory Point *Blackguard Bases can award a second Victory Point when they are destroyed. *When you begin your game, there is a pool of 200 bonus Victory Points which you can get from Blackguard Bases. *The chance to win a second Victory Point is high when the pool of 200 Victory Points is full or near full. *The more Victory Points you get from this pool, the lower the chance gets. This results in frequently getting 2 Victory Points from a Blackguard Base early on in the game and less frequently as you run through your pool of 200. *When you have received all 200 of your bonus Victory Points, you can never get 2 Victory Points from a Blackguard Base again. Instructions for Adding Bases First, upload your screenshot of the base to this wiki by going to . Then, use the box below to create a new Blackguard Base page. From there, just follow the instructions shown in the editor to fill in the entry. If you do not know how or do not want to add your images to the pages, see this thread to share them. id=Blackguard-Base-Create type=create prefix=Base: break=no placeholder=Enter Base Name buttonlabel=Create Page width=36 preload=Template:BlackguardBasePreload editintro=Template:BlackguardBaseInstructions summary=Created a new Blackguard Base page de:Schwarze Garde Category:Opponents